


For Donghae

by PiggyNagi



Series: For you [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiggyNagi/pseuds/PiggyNagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun will do anything for Donghae, even if it would cause them to fall apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Donghae

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello~. I am a frustrated/noob author who has a lot of plot fics in mind but can't transform it into one lengthy fic. Ii am proud of myself though, for having produced this fic. xD.
> 
> This fic is inspired by a song. But it's in my native language. For some who wants to hear, here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZ-VKhhp0MY)
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy. :D

“Kyuhyun!”

Kyuhyun kept running, not minding the man who‘s calling his name. He can’t stop himself from crying. His legs felt numb from running.

And so is his heart.

Donghae caught Kyuhyun’s wrist and turned him around.

“Is this about me leaving?” Donghae asked, wiping Kyuhyun’s tears using his thumb.

Kyuhyun looked up at Donghae’s face. Seeing the latter’s worried face, Kyuhyun wanted to assure him that there’s nothing wrong. That everything is okay.

But he knows it isn’t.

“Because if you want me to stay, I’ll stay.” Donghae said, wanting to convey to Kyuhyun his true feelings. That he is willing risk everything for Kyuhyun, even if it’s his future that is on the line.

“Hae,” Kyuhyun hesitated, his heart and mind kept having a war inside him. He doesn’t want Donghae to leave. He wants Donghae to be by his side every step of the way.

But Kyuhyun knows Donghae wants to chase after his dreams. He knows how important this trip is to Donghae.

He doesn’t want to be the obstacle Donghae would regret later on.

He is a selfish person, but he isn’t selfish like that.

“I am sorry, Donghae.” Kyuhyun cried, and removed himself from Donghae’s hold. Kyuhyun ran away from Donghae as far as he could.

 

Now that he made this decision, he can’t look back.

He can’t look at how Donghae cries himself out from the heart ache.

Donghae is not the only one who’s hurting. He is, too.

He’s leaving his heart behind.

 

\--

 

Kyuhyun just got home from his apartment. He knew that his roommate, Sungmin, is now on his parent’s house enjoying the semestral break. He went to his bedroom to change into his pajamas. He saw his scrap book full of his and Donghae’s pictures on his desk. He admired it and went back to his memories.

 

_"Yah, Kyuhyun! Run faster! We’re late!” He heard Sungmin shouting from the distance._

_It’s his roommate’s fault that they were late. He’s supposed to set their alarm at 8 in the morning, but instead had set it at 8 o’clock in the evening. And when they woke up, it’s already quarter to 9._

_Their teacher for their first subject doesn’t tolerate tardiness._

_And being an art major isn’t helping._

_He has a lot of projects and materials in his hands.  Three of the said projects were due today, and he plans to do his other projects in the art room, so that when he goes home later, there’s only a little he would worry about._

_Because he has many things in his hands, he can’t see the path that he’s been running to, including that additional step from the stairs._

_His projects went flying in the air, and his materials were scattered to the ground. And he managed to get himself a scratch from his left elbow._

 

_Great, Kyuhyun. Just great._

 

_“Are you okay?” He heard someone say above him._

_He looked up and saw a man who crouched down to help him get and arrange his things. The man looked up and smiled at him. He saw the man’s smile falter when the latter saw the scratch from his elbow. He retrieved his handkerchief from his pocket and went to tie it around his wound._

_“There, the wound would stop it’s bleeding after a few minutes.” The man smiled at him._

_“Thank you…” Kyuhyun trailed, opting to know the man’s name._

_“Donghae, Lee Donghae.”_

_“Thank you Donghae.” Kyuhyun smiled at him shyly._

_“You’re welcome …”_

_“Kyuhyun.”_

_“Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun” Donghae smiled at him and helped Kyuhyun stand up. “I’ll accompany you to your classroom since you can’t carry too much things on your arms.” Donghae suggested, arranging Kyuhyun’s materials on his arms._

_“No. It’s okay, Donghae. I can manage it myself.” Kyuhyun opted to get his things from Donghae but the latter swayed the things away from Kyuhyun’s reach._

_“No. I insist.” Donghae emphasized._

_“Okay.” Kyuhyun then quickly went to get the half of his things from Donghae and went to show him the way to his classroom._

 

_He can’t help but get attracted to this man._

 

\--

 

_Kyuhyun waited to the place where he tripped, holding Donghae’s handkerchief. He wanted to give it back to the latter and thank him for helping him yesterday._

 

_Well, deep inside his heart, he just wanted to see Donghae again, and maybe get to know him more._

 

_He is so deep in his thoughts when somebody nudged him back to reality. “Kyuhyun!”_

_Kyuhyun’s heart skipped a beat. “Donghae!”_

_“What brings you back here? Did you want to see where exactly you tripped?” The other man joked._

_Kyuhyun punched lightly his arm. “That’s not it! I just want to give this back to you.” He held out Donghae’s handkerchief back to him. Donghae saw ‘Thank you, Donghae.’ written on his handkerchief_

_The latter grinned. “It’s not a problem, Kyuhyun.”_

_Kyuhyun also smiled. “I’ll get going. See you around.” He turned around and was already walking away when he felt a hand on his wrist._

_“Are you free this afternoon?”_

_Kyuhyun’s heart started to beat real fast. “I have classes until two in the afternoon. Why?”_

_Donghae grinned again. “Can we have some coffee later, after your class?”_

_Kyuhyun looked at Donghae apologetically. “Sorry Donghae, I don’t drink coffee.”_

_Seeing Donghae’s dejected look, Kyuhyun added. “I drink coffee-free frappuccino.”  Kyuhyun teased._

_Donghae’s grin went back to his face. They exchanged numbers and promised Kyuhyun to pick him up in his classroom._

Kyuhyun cried hard as he closed the scrap book. He's starting to regret his decision, but he only chose what he knew was best for Donghae.

He decided to leave him behind; he shouldn't dwell into his past now.

He has _their_ future to think as well.

He fell asleep, holding the scrap book in his arms.

 

_\--_

 

_It’s been a few days since the incident. After getting to know each other at the café, they started exchanging messages each other every day, making Kyuhyun’s heart flutter with joy._

_He learnt that Donghae is a dance major, and that his favorite movies are Finding Nemo and Titanic. He find that facts about him cute. He also learnt that Donghae tends to be clingy towards his friends._

_He can’t help but fall deeper to the man each passing day. But he should stop himself though.  He doesn't want to get himself hurt._

_Their professor at that time didn’t show up because of an emergency and they decided to just stay in their classroom. Heechul is planning his year-end party and Kyuhyun and Sungmin were invited._

_“You should bring your ‘MyFishy’ too.” Heechul teased one time in their class, having seen in the past that it’s the only contact in his phone that has a unique name apart from others._

_Kyuhyun heard Sungmin chuckle from his side. He glared at him._

_“You know, Kyuhyun.” Ryeowook stated, not looking up from what he’s writing, “If you really like him that much, why don’t you confess to him already?”_

_“What? What if he doesn’t like me back?” Kyuhyun asked his circle of friends._

_Sungmin snorted. “Who are you kidding?” The bell rang, signaling for the end of classes. “Let’s go to the café and order some snacks.”_

_Kyuhyun looked up from fixing his things. “I can’t come with you. Donghae wanted us to try the Taco restaurant that was newly opened around the corner.”_

_Sungmin smirked. “Who says he doesn’t like you back?”_

_Kyuhyun is ready to throw his chair on his roommate/best friend when Donghae called out from the door. “Kyuhyun, are you ready?”_

_The said person slings his bag on his shoulder, still glaring at Sungmin. “Yes, Hae. I’m coming.”_

_Sungmin just laughed at his best friend’s antics. “Enjoy~!”_

_Kyuhyun smacked Sungmin’s head, and glared at Heechul and Ryeowook as he was tugged by Donghae._

 

_\--_

 

_Its Heechul’s year end party, and he doesn’t plan to get himself drink tonight,_

_But apparently, his choice of friends told him otherwise._

_He knows he can hold his alcohol well, but his alcohol tolerance seemed low at this moment._

_Right now, they’re formed in a circle, playing Truth or Dare game. Donghae was beside him, drinking cola for he claimed that he doesn’t drink alcoholic beverages. His vision was faintly swirling with dizziness, so he decided to lay his head on Donghae’s shoulder._

_Hankyung, Heechul’s boyfriend, spun the bottle, its tip pointing to Donghae, the bottom end of the bottle pointing to Heechul._

_“So Donghae, truth or dare?” Heechul asked._

_Donghae thought for a while. “Truth”_

_Heechul thought for a question for a while, until he landed his eyes on Kyuhyun. The said man caught it, and tried to give a silent warning to his eyes. But knowing Heechul, there is an eighty percent chance that he would not disregard the warning._

_And he was right._

_“Donghae.” Heechul smirked. “Can you point out the person whom your heart desires for?”_

_Kyuhyun felt Donghae froze at the question, and he was about to pull himself away from Donghae when the latter answered._

 

_“The one whose head is on my shoulder right now.”_

 

_Kyuhyun doesn’t know how to react from his answer. He can feel his cheeks burn from a feeling that he has only experienced now. The butterflies in his stomach were all fluttering once again and his heart can’t stop beating so fast._

_Donghae spun the bottle, its tip pointing at Heechul, and the bottom part were pointing at him. When Heechul chose truth, Kyuhyun felt Donghae take a deep breath._

_“Since you seem like you’re Kyuhyun’s favorite hyung and you care for him like he’s your own little brother,” Donghae paused. “May I have your permission to court Kyuhyun?”_

_His heart is hammering now on his chest._

_“If he says yes, then you have my permission.”_

_Donghae looked down on him, “So, can I court you, Kyuhyun?”_

_Kyuhyun felt all eyes on him at that moment, anticipating for his answer. He can feel his cheeks turn red from all the stares that he’s receiving._

 

_He nods._

 

_Everybody cheered._

Kyuhyun woke up from his sleep, still thinking about the dream that he had. He can’t help but cry again from the loneliness. He misses Donghae’s warmth, his kisses, his hugs.

But he knows he has to face this. He can’t risk Donghae’s future and dreams just to be with him. He wants Donghae to succeed to his career.

 

He knows Donghae. Once he knows about _the situation,_ he would probably drop everything for him.

 

And he doesn’t want that.

 

_\--_

 

_“I’ve been courting you for a while now.” Donghae is now sitting in a chair, modeling for Kyuhyun for the latter’s final project._

_It’s been four months since Heechul’s year-end party, and he can’t help but smile at the thought._

_“So?” Kyuhyun asked, going back to concentrating on adding additional features in his drawing._

_“Not that I mind, but, you know..” Donghae hesitated. “I’m still waiting for your answer.”_

_Kyuhyun paused, mind working on how to relay to Donghae his answer about this whole thing._

_“Let’s meet tomorrow,” Kyuhyun stated, adding some strokes to his drawing. “to the place where we first met.”_

_Kyuhyun haven’t noticed but Donghae got up from where he was sitting and kissed Kyuhyun’s cheek._

_“I’ll be waiting for you.” Donghae grinned, “I’ll text you when I got home. I love you.”_

_He should’ve been used to it. Ever since Donghae declared to his friends that he would court Kyuhyun, he has been more than affectionate, giving him kisses on his cheeks and hugs at random times._

 

_But the problem is, he is not yet used to it._

 

_“Yah! H-how dare you.” Kyuhyun blushed._

 

_He is excited for tomorrow._

 

\--

 

_Kyuhyun saw Donghae under the tree near the stairs where they first met._

_Holding something in his palm, he sneakily went behind Donghae and surprised him. Donghae being scared was an understatement._

_“You scared the hell out of me!” Donghae held his palm on his chest to stop his heart from beating so fast because of shock._

 

_Maybe not from shock, but because of what was about to transpire today._

 

_Kyuhyun grabbed the said hand and placed a handkerchief in it._

_“Kyuhyun? I don’t need another hankerchief.” Donghae said, confusion apparent in his face._

_Kyuhyun grinned. “Look.”_

_Donghae looked at the handkerchief and can’t help but beam with happiness. Donghae placed Kyuhyun’s arms on his shoulder, held Kyuhyun’s waist, and brought their faces closer until they kiss._

 

_There, in the handkerchief was written. ‘Yes, hyung. I love you too.’_

\--

“I love you so much, Donghae. I hope you remember that.” Kyuhyun whispers, stroking his 2-month belly as he sees Donghae enter the airport gates that would make or break Donghae’s dreams.

Once the airport gates were closed, Kyuhyun turned his heel to the direction of Sungmin’s car, a tear escapes his eyes as he says “Goodbye, Donghae.”

_Kyuhyun can’t get over from his shock._

_How is this possible? He can’t be._

_His hand phone rings._

_“Kyuhyun! I have good news!” Donghae says excitedly on the phone._

_“Oh, hyung? What is it?” Kyuhyun says, his hand shaking as he held the papers that says that he is pregnant, for half a month now._

_“Do you remember when I said that I submitted my scholarship application on one of the most prestigious dance studio in New York?” He can hear the excited squeals from Donghae on the phone. “Guess what, I received their mail and I got accepted!”_

_Kyuhyun cannot stop himself from tearing up. He held the hand phone’s mic to conceal his sobs._

_“Really? Congratulations hyung. I am happy for you.”_

_Donghae continued to talk animatedly about what are is expectations in studying in New York, and that it’s really his dream to study there._

_“Hyung, I have to go now. I have early classes tomorrow. Congratulations, hyung. I am really happy for you.” Kyuhyun excused. He hoped Donghae would drop the call now._

_“Really? Okay. Good night, Hyun. I love you.”_

_*click*_

_Kyuhyun let out his sobs now that he got off from the phone call._

_He wants Donghae to know that the fruit of their love is living in his belly. He wanted Donghae to be with him when he would experience the pain and happiness of bearing a child. He wants to have a family with Donghae._

_But now that Donghae got accepted from his dream school, he doesn’t want to be the hindrance to Donghae’s dreams. He loves Donghae so much, but he can’t be selfish for his sake, for their sake._

 

_Kyuhyun has made his decision._

_He should keep this to Donghae._

_He will raise their child alone._

_For Donghae._


End file.
